The Bloody Angel of the Hidden Mist
by Demonkid
Summary: Closet genius extraordinaire Naruto leaves the village hidden in the leaves after a failed assassination attempt, following his furry friends advice he sets out to the village known for its crimson fetish, the bloody mist village. [YunaNarutoTatsuki]


**

* * *

**

**Bloody Angel of the Hidden Mist**

**By: Demonkid**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto... but if he's willing to part with it... I will make Naruto the ultimate ninja as well as give him the gift of irresistable charm.

* * *

"Read and Review" means dialogue

"**Read and Review**" means Kyuubi or other inner persona/ bijuu speaking.

_'Read_ _and_ _Review'_ means thoughts

**Read** **and** **Review** means Naruto's own words, his own explanation into his story... you'll understand

* * *

In the Konoha slums, laid an orphan under a makeshift bed inside one of the most beat up apartments, the orphan was a young boy who was yet to even reach the age of ten. The small golden mane freefalling down his handsome face, deep blue eyes, brighter and more beautiful than the most perfect of sapphires. The boy's lightly bronze skin, free of all imperfection except for three simple whisker like birthmarks on each of his cheeks. 

It was on the eve of my sixth birthday that I underwent a revelation, an epiphany when my world turn dark.

It was the perfect day, it was almost to perfect, no signs of imperfections on the morning sky, no signs of clouds for miles and miles. It was truly making the greatest day but looks can be deceiving, even if the world looked peaceful under the tranquility an evil lurked, plotting the execution of the nine tail fox. Strategizing dozens of plans and thousands of different variables, and how to deal with them.

Under the obscurity of society ran a hatred so deep that it would literary be the end of Uzumaki Naruto and the rise of something else entirely…

I was happy, truly genuinely happy, my smile wider than its ever been before, my unmarred skin shined as it glistened with sweat from the previous day's activities, today was the day. It was finally the day when Sarutobi Sasuke, the glorious Sandaime Hokage would give him his best gift to date, every year since he could remember the Sandaime had been one of the only persons to ever treat him other than a nuisance or the plague.

His family being made up of three people, the first being the Sandaime Hokage for if it wasn't for him he wouldn't be alive, second being the kind old man Ichiraku Teuchi, and lastly his nice daughter Ichiraku Ayame. Ever since he could remember he has been looking at them as the only family he has ever had, year after year they proved to be the greatest friends anyone could have, they treated everyone as equals. They showed compassion, love and care for the rest of the world, but especially to him.

Just like everyone else he put on his pants one leg at a time, he was a normal child forced to mature much younger than anyone else, in all reality it was frightening really a six year old being cunning enough to evade most ambushes sent his way, avoid booby trapped passages and use his ninja-like stealth to avoid some of the lowly genin from capture. The boy being a master of masking the amount of power he released and any sign of his presence, it was awe-inspiring but most of all hard to believe that someone without any previous ninja training or understanding could be able to do all that, while his speed was great it wasn't that unbelievable, nor his strength which was just slightly greater than the average six year old but his mind was sharp, a finely tuned weapon of the highest level. One that made even the genius Nara clan look dimwitted, he used logic, to plot ways of escape, used logic to anticipate all the possible scenarios and use rational and irrational forms of human intervention during his escapes.

How he dreaded his long golden mane, as much as he loved how it looked, he hated the time it took to be tamed… which to the rest of the world still looked unruly. Today was a special day he idly wondered, he should put on a better suit of clothing, not the usual khaki colored shorts but longer black full length shinobi style pants, his usual white colored tee shirt with the three part swirl insignia was switched for a fine silk button up silver colored shirt with a fine black colored dragon print rising straight up at his left side. His worn out blue sandals were exchanged for some brand new black colored ones, his chest was layered in bandages from the day before.

All and all he looked hot, if he did say so himself, sometimes he speculated that if it weren't for their unadulterated rage towards him he would be one of the more loved individuals. Considering that whenever tourists visited the village they always screamed and chanted "kawaii" and hugged him like their own little teddy bear . He was told on multiple occasions that he was soft, warm and on top of that over the edge cute.

The girls couldn't help but drag him around the village to the rage of the villagers, holding his little lightly bronze hands from shop to shop, this clothing being something that the princess of the land of Springs had bought him saying he would grow into them. Chizuru was her name, she was a beautiful spoiled young woman, her long forest green hair, her aristocratic features and those gorgeous honey colored eyes, her skin a fair pale but lively color. She had wore an expensive looking aquamarine colored kimono with a lighter floral aquamarine colored design, a long yellow colored obi tied like a ribbon around her narrow waist.

**_START OF FLASHBACK... _**

"Naru-chan" the princess cried, the ever lovely fifteen year old princess. Her beautiful kimono's hanging on shoulders showing a generous amount of cleavage and her unmarred exotic pale pink skin. Men all around the streets looking at her with a lewd grin, a perverted giggle and dazed look as she passed from high end shop to the next buying more and more from the higher class society tailors.

"Yes Chizuru-hime" he said rather embarrassed, the girl wouldn't stop holding his hand like how a lover would hold his or her love, occasionally letting gentle squeezes as she passed from isle to isle, store to store and on those few times she caught people ogling her she giggled while brought her kimono to stay in its correct form keeping her modesty in check.

"Naru-chan… what do you want from this store and I won't take nothing for an answer… you need some presentable clothing the next time someone wants you to show them around the town…"

"But Chizuru-hime I haven't showed you anything but where the shopping district was located, everything else you found yourself" he chirped rather smugly, he was having a very good time but he would never give her the satisfaction of admitting it. She was beautiful, she was kind and she the actual reason everyone had tone down the villages hatred for a while, allowing him to enjoy the "date" without fear of being beat or killed and then knowing that knowledge that they had ANBU squads defending her majesty from any and all threats.

"Is my little kitsune embarrassed of being seen with little ol' me " she said teasingly, puffing out her chest in pride seeing his blush. The boy was easily flustered, it was a real shame, you would think that someone as cute as him would be always showed so much attention like that. He was just so cute, that long golden blond hair, big sapphire blue eyes and those cute three whisker like birthmarks on each of his cheeks. It was quite sad that a boy as cute as him was an orphan, and quite suspicious that she couldn't adopt the poor child… who wouldn't allow a princess to allow a lowly orphan. Their had to be a very good reason, and some type of tie to the home village that the Sandaime refused to explain.

Her meeting with the fabled "professor" wasn't what she expected, she expected a man who looked stern and gave off a terrifying aura of power after hearing his exploits but finding a man who was playing shogi with a five year old cutie and losing… that was quite the opposite.

"Damn you Naruto… how do you keep doing that?" the older man cringed, his face was glistening with sweat as he looked at the blond haired teddy bear who somehow beat him. The blond haired in return just chuckled as he saw the older man's reaction it was quite the sight, a man who was famed for his battle prowess losing in a game of shogi to a small five year old kid who laughed at the leader of the village. There was something about the kid that seemed special, it could have been the way his sapphire blue eyes stared at my own honey colored ones as if checking me out, analyzing me or something or the way his beautiful golden blond hair cascaded down like a man in the pictures hanging on the large wooden support beam hanging on the office ceiling. Under their respective names were the name written in calligraphy SHODAIME, NIDAIME, SANDAIME, YONDAIME… in all truths the boy looked like he would grow up looking like the fourth man, the one known as the Yondaime Hokage.

She had heard stories about that man, so many stories about his exploits and all those crazy unbelievable sounding accomplishments and then his rumors were even so much more farfetched. Like all the Hokages before him he was given a nickname by his enemies, one that struck fear into the hearts of all ninja's especially the ninja's from hidden stone. Konoha no Kuroii Senkou, he was legendary for moving so fast that all you saw was a yellow flash before you moved from one world to the next. One of the youngest shinobi to ever achieve the rank of S class ninja, the youngest shinobi to achieve the title of Hokage and the strongest ninja in generations to come out of the hidden villages. He was the only ninja in human history to be given the rank of SS in threat level, the orders of most ninja villages when spotting him where "flee from sight" it was terrifying to believe someone had the power to put even the other Kage's to fear.

She had been incredulous that the blond was so powerful until she heard it from some of her royal guards who were ninja involved in the third great shinobi war, they were jonin who had to face incredible adversity. Facing terrible ambushes, unbelievable odds during the great struggle… and they said one person was the cause for the end, Konoha's Yellow Flash a man who's name was so feared the opposing commanders had always said to avoid at all cost. They themselves had been told to stay away from a man who had sapphire blue eyes, golden blond hair with long bangs in the front who wore the traditional shinobi outfit of a navy blue long sleeved shirt and pants under an olive green chuunin flak jacket and the standard blue colored shinobi sandal.

"So Naru-chan I'll help you pick some clothing… wouldn't want you to buy some retarded looking orange jumpsuit or some green spandex leotard."

"Hai Chizuru-hime" replied a stoic little blond who in the inside was jumping for joy on having someone buy him some top of the line clothing and show him kindness unlike what he was use to everyday since he could remember.

After a long time of comparing clothing he with the help of the super hot green haired princess Chizuru bought a name brand black shinobi style pants, some rolls of wrapping tape, a brand new pair of shinobi outfitted black boots with fire proof rubber soles, a fine silver button up shirt with a black rising dragon design stitched in, and some long black cloth to tie as if a shinobi headband.

"Go try it on Naru-chan" she said rather teasingly, how she enjoyed playing his mind.

As he disrobed, Chizuru had a rather perverted idea and walked on in on the changing boy. Since the boy only needed to take off his white shirt and those khaki colored shorts, he remained there wearing only his boxer shorts, the funny thing about his boxers would be that they were a solid black color with pictures of the hidden leaf insignia in red instead of the usual green.

She gasped as she saw his upper body, it might have been because of his exposed ribs, his flimsy looking arms or something having to do with fact he looked as if he was suffering form malnutrition, he was scrawny even if a bit tall for his age about the size of a slightly above average seven or eight year old. As he bent over to put on the pants then the sandals a very unique tattoo stood in the middle of his back, it was a golden colored crown with the three part swirl pattern in its background and in the center spike stood a small flame. She knew she had seen that before and had a feeling that… that would answer some of the questions concerning the poor boy.

"You look great Naru-chan… almost good enough to eat…" she said rather bluntly, clearly enjoying seem the boy blush and spurt out non whimsical proclamations.

__

END OF FLASHBACK...

Good memories, good memories he thought happily. Grabbing the long fine black cloth he tied it around his forehead, his long front bangs falling carefully around the front, the hair unruly with spikes, the largest bangs covering his ears. Once it was tied tightly he did some minor stretches and then went for a warm up… he needed to be able to run as fast as possible incase of any possible unseen traps set by the smarter portion of the Konoha population.

Checking to see everything was in its place, the books all on in alphabetical order, the scrolls shelved into custom made shelves made to support bulky heavy scrolls. So much time was spent learning the fundamentals of mathematics, basic science, understanding the human mind to advance psychology, anatomy, chemical bonding, nuclear physics, theoretical physics, mathematics. Others where biographies of great ninjas, the forefront leaders of advance arithmetic's, some great doctors and finally guides to being an effective ninja.

"Yatta!" he cried happily as he finished his morning workouts, being young he wasn't that strong but doing twenty push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, squats and lunges. He jogged out of the small cramped apartment and headed for the Hokage tower, which was a large three story building. Surrounded by large pools of water, and protected by two full squad of ANBU at all times and that was just outside, inside the strongest ninja in the village resided plus the jonin ranked secretary and the Tokubetsu jonin aids that were always running during errands fro and to the Sandaime Hokage.

Like he was used to people who recognized him immediately sneered at his direction, giving him those patented hateful glares, some of the younger population who were ignorant about who he was looked at him in awe, the young girls blushing at the sight of such a handsome little boy. Some of the slightly older looking at him with stars and hearts, as he moved agilely through the veranda looking like a miniature Yondaime and super cute. '_Kawaii_' they thought giggly as they finished seeing him run quickly away, albeit his speed wasn't shockingly fast but for a six year old it was quite the feat.

"Jiisan" he cried exuberantly as he awaited his meeting with the kind old man who had filled his youth with some sense of hope, kindness and compassion but as he moved more and more the pit of his stomach churned in fear, the next thing he noticed was that he was running much faster than he usually did, actually much faster than he himself thought he could. The adrenaline pushing to move as fast as he could through the endless oceans of crowds, thinking over and over why his body was entering overdrive and pushing his bodies limit to its maximum. Oddly he couldn't help but like the feeling of adrenalin punching through his veins but at the same time it scared him greatly because he himself couldn't fathom why his body was acting out of instincts alone.

'_This twerp is fast_' thought the masked stranger as he moved faster to catch his intended target, as he moved through the crowds he could only fly higher and higher as the people looked at him with respect, his olive green chuunin flak jacket and shinobi apparel dictated him to be a shinobi but as soon as they saw his visage they could only snicker… the demon scourge of Konoha would finally die. Who could a dumb beast hope to survive an encounter with one of Konoha's most prominent shinobi figures, a genius shinobi and the twenty one year old jonin.

The blond haired boy was sweating large jewels of sweat, his body starting to ache from fatigue, his body not accustomed to running long distances in such a short amount of time, the adrenaline could only do so much as his body tiered out from the strain of having to run while having someone's killer intent solely own him.

While running he felt overcome with fear as he felt like someone held a sword's blade at his throat, it was then that his body eradicated all other tasks and solely focused on surviving. The bodies reaction being opening the initial restraint holding the human body from using all of its muscles, he released the initial gate and flashed away with the a burst of speed.

My body moved on its own, the only thought going through my mind being running away from the threat which was placing all of its killer intent on. Surviving was my one and only task and my body subconsciously did the only thing that might of allowed me to survive this encounter and that was using the forbidden taijutsu technique releasing the bodies restraints on the human body… even if it was just the initial release of the hidden lotus.

'_This brat… he's moving way too fast… cant believe what I'm forced to do… to actually move as fast as when using the chidori is quite the achievement brat. Maybe if you weren't the beast you could of made a great shinobi… but this shall be your end… I'll make sure of it!_' he promised, even happy that his prey wasn't completely useless. It is much more fun this way he thought, as he kicked it up a notch and flashed his way towards the rapidly closing in boy. To use all his speed to capture a single six year old brat, how pitiful, he must be getting soft or the nine tails has really been helping the young boy grow up to be the futures most powerful mortal.

As if the heavens heard his proclamation the heavens roared and hit, forcing the boy to meet his maker as he bumped into the rest of the trap. Training ground thirteen, one of the furthest and most remote training grounds in all of Konohagakure no Sato. There in the clearing where dozens among dozens of hateful looking shinobi and not a genin in the bunch, all of them being chuunin from the look of their olive green flak jacket.

**_DEMONKID_**

The plan was coming to an end, the bait which was always so hard to actually capture had been manipulated to run to the furthest place from the Hokage tower and the only place he did not bother to check. Kakashi had certainly lived up to his name, the genius shinobi who made genin at age seven, chuunin at age ten and jonin at age fifteen. He was a genius strategist with an IQ of over 150 who specialized in assassination.

They cracked they fingers as they saw their little target stop right in front of them, looking worse for wear, as he sweated bullets and fell from exhaustion. Looking at him brought a fire in their eyes as they saw how eerily similar he looks with the man he took. The same facial structure, the same golden blond hair cut at the same manner, those sapphire pools and even the same the slightly bronze skin tone. It was blasphemous that the man who they all looked up upon looked like the beast that claimed his life, it was spite. Further angering them into releasing their own killer intent on the suspecting blond who looked at them in minor panic.

Ironically the large crowd of shinobi were organized in a pretty organized manner, all of them looking at the scene in happiness… how long had they dreamed of enacting revenge on the murderous nine tail fox who killed thousands of people during his rage, how many loved ones he slaughtered without remorse, the demon looked at their attacks and took them head on returning unscathed every time. Every technique was useless under the tyrants wrath, a single flick of his tail causing the grounds to quake, the heavens to roar and natural disasters to onslaught the crowds unluckily to stand there facing the elements,

He was vulnerable now, the demon had no chance of surviving this ambush and if he somehow did the copy ninja would no doubt finish him off before he got away.

The first one to step up was a young man in his late teen or early twenties with long silver hair falling in bangs all around his face, his grin was rather unsettling and in a sneer like position. Like everyone there he was dressed I the same long navy blue pants and shirt, a green flak jacket as the other standard dressed chuunin. "So how does it feel demon scum" he spat venomously as he lifted the poor boy up from the ground, his eyes looking dazed as he tried to recall exactly what was happening to him.

Using the hand he had freed he curled it into a fist before letting it collide with the blond haired boy's face in a sickening crash of skin. The blonds body getting a one way invitation with the ground, bouncing as he hit rather forcefully. Dashing he kicked the poor boys gut in a powerful rising kick. Jumping quickly into the air he went for a bone crushing haymaker only for it to be caught be the boys own hand and be launched down head first into the ground. Like a proper ninja he caught himself and flipped just and time to cause his damage to be minimal.

"So the twerp can fight" he grinned evilly, inwardly he screamed, how dare that brat make him look foolish in front of his sempai, and his girlfriend Tsubaki. He would make the boy pay for this foolishness no one, and he means no one makes he look bad in front of his girlfriend. He could see it now, the boy's brain splattered all over the ground, his intestines outside his body, and his body full of lacerations, cuts and other like damages. He was going to be in so much pain. Pulling out his kunai he launched it at the kid, hoping that the boy would just die after the knife cut punctured through his nice clothing and skin and hit the boys heart.

**_DEMONKID_**

His body reacted on its own, it was if his instincts that taken over and caught the mans vicious punch and twirled him around before sending him straight to the ground. Whatever was helping live was evil, the feeling corrupting his body as it caused him to catch, parry or evade the mans blows, let them be punches, kicks or even grapple attempts.

His mind filtering through unknown knowledge on basic hand to hand fighting, footwork and then going down to more advance hand to hand combat styles of fighting. His mind traveling from one book to another looking through dozens of scenarios that the fight could escalate to, but even then his body wouldn't last long to this type of punishment. There were at least thirty different ninja here, they would definitely outlast him, and the person he was most afraid of was the man looking at the spectacle from behind. He knew that man, he had read all about him, the young man had been involved in the third secret shinobi war, and earned the nickname Copy-ninja Kakashi from copying over a thousand jutsus from all kinds of shinobi from all the five great shinobi countries. Acquiring the Sharingan after some ordeal involving the death of Uchiha Obito, a man in the Bingo books listed as an A rank ninja. Compared to him the others weren't any threat, but one must never get to haughty considering he is nothing but a six year old and they are all highly trained ninja.

The fight continued, his energy slowly being exhausted and his actions becoming more and more slow, his ability to anticipate the others actions were no longer working as they started to attack simultaneously from all sides. No longer was it just about dodging some punches or kicks but dodging their jutsu which happened to be ninjutsu ranging from some lowly fireball to a dragon made of earth.

"AHHHH" he screamed as the water dragon hit from behind, his body being healed by the fuzzy red fox who had no wish of dying. An hour later, he continue screaming full pain, his anguished yells causing all who heard to wonder what it was it sounded so pained, so emotionally damaged as well as physically. It was such a low, shallow sound filled of never ending struggles. His body burned from head to toe, his clothing scorched but the soles of his sandals, his body covered in blood, deep cuts, shallow cuts, lacerations and everything else surrounded him in a never ending sea of pain.

It was near the end he could feel it, as much as he wanted it to be over with he knew who was left. The one who had plotted the whole thing out, the one known to most as the Copy Ninja, the son of Konoha's White Fang Hatake Sakumo. The man's who one and only original technique was feared for its destructive capabilities, Chidori.

What was the most frightening part would be the fact that only two other people remained, the white haired man and his black haired girlfriend who were holding him hostage in a sort of way, holding his withered body as the man went from one seal to the next in rapid succession ending with the monkey hand seal and raising his fist into the air as it released blue tendrils of chakra resembling lightning. The technique giving a noise similar to a thousands birds chirping, the wisps of chakra discharging lightning natured energy.

In a blast of chakra the lighting like scope flared brighter than ever as he rushed towards the boys heart intending to finish it with one strike, the crackling getting louder and louder as he continued his path straight towards himself. The killing intent on that one attack terrifying, the chakra actually being visibly as the bright wisps of blue flashed in and off. "Raikiri!" the man cried loudly as the attack hit, with chakra acting as a buffer he moved his trajectory just enough for it not to be fatal for himself, the attack piercing his chest like a hot knife through butter, the lightning like chakra burning his flesh.

"I guess at the end you were nothing but trash" spitting it out venomously as the chakra concentrated in his hand dissipated and he plucked out his hand from the other guy's chest.

"Mizuki… Tsubaki… let's go" he ordered as they vanished through a body flicker. Leaving the boy to die, seeing as he has a hole in the middle of his chest bleeding profusely and covered in cuts, there was no human who would survive that even with the aid of the slug Sannin.

**_DEMONKID_**

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was not happy, not happy at all, he was downright furious not at the men and woman who nearly killed his container but at his incompetent vessel. If it wasn't for the fact he had no choice in the matter and if he died so did he, he would of killed this boy long, long ago. The boy was the Kyuubi's container, the vessel for the omnipotent nine tail fox, he should strike fear in the eyes of all this weak mortals who wouldn't even be able to outthink the dimwitted three tailed giant tortoise.

Yet as much as he hated to admit it, the boy was one he could understand and also sympathize with, the boy was genuinely kind hearted and a genius tactician… I was surprising to know that the boy's mind was being used to such a high degree. The boy had photographic memory, had an IQ of over 200, and his brain activity was somewhere over eighty percent. The boy was downright brilliant, having an understanding over complex mathematics, theoretical science, chemical bonding, the history of all five major hidden villages, of what was needed to be a great shinobi, medical procedures and psychology. Not to mention the boy's body even if he was suffering from malnutrition his body was conditioned better than most ten year olds, he had amazing stamina and an incredible vitality.

He could definitely have fun in the future if his host had the right teacher, someone who enjoyed carnage, a place where killing was looked upon as a good thing… a place where teamwork was the number one priority. A place where monster like shinobi came out, and he being the millennia year old fox knew of a few places that had fit that description in this century was Kirigakure no Sato, the place that not six years ago was held the title of the bloodiest hidden village, the Bloody mist as they called it. Such a sweet name, it sent shivers down his spine, it was so addictive… feeling the adrenalin as you kill some foolish ninja. So many names popped out from the Bingo books he read, most notably the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist. Among the seven two sent him riding a rollercoaster, Momochi Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist and Hoshigaki Kisame the scourge of the hidden mist. They were just so damn good at what they did, they were the perfect bloody killers, they were true ninja killing using stealth, masters of the silent homicide technique.

He had a plan, but first and most important he had to do something about his health, he needed to heal the blond weakling that had gotten under so much damage. Oh how ironic it would be at the long run, his vessel the naïve genius was special he had the same abilities that a Uchiha had when they acquired the Sharingan… he could copy any technique, he would have to learn how much chakra and how to actually charge the chakra but he had a primitive Sharingan like ability.

Now to set the plan underway, heal the brat then manipulate the kid into believing that his only way of survival was to join the hidden mist village and enlist as one of its shinobi. The Mizukage was a very power hungry man, a man who would no doubt try and harness the boy's unbelievable talent and train him into the perfect emotionless bodyguard considering he has seven S rank threats after his hide, although most were considered A rank missing ninjas but even then achieving A rank without the aid of a kekkei-genkai was quite rare and moreover quite the impressive feat but S rank was another thing entirely… it was almost unbelievable.

Humans are weak, pitiful creature that have brought pseudo-gods down to their knees, explored into forbidden grounds and will ultimately cause the worlds end. Century after century the world has been restarted and changed, from the start of the world it had strange creatures lurking around, under the ground thousands of feat into the crust lay dozens of sleeping monsters as they called them, but as the centuries moved weapons of such magnitude that it could destroy the world itself were created… the world to protect itself sent nine creatures to wipe them out and start anew, but even after they succeeded humans didn't stop, they continued creating more and more harmful techniques and it eventually lead to the shinobi kind.

Even if their weapons are weaker, they still possess a threat to the world, so they were once again called.. The creatures known as the Bijuu but this time, humans strayed to far and tried to capture and soon learn to seal the magnificent power of the spirit beasts into the body of a human giving them super human abilities.

The world needed to be stabilized and the only way was with the unknowing help of a certain fox housing blond haired boy. How sweet it would be when he tasted the pleasures of the flesh once again, the pleasure of decapitation a human being with a single hit. He needed the world to return to tranquility before the earth decided to release _them_. If they were to be released all life would be eradicated from earth, nothing would survive except those pesky bugs,

If there was one thing the Kyuubi feared it was bugs, they were just so damn creepy. So many damn legs, eyes or other such appendages… they were plain disgusting.

_**DEMONKID**_

It had been hours after the near assassination, his body ached in pain, his muscle being restored by a potent crimson colored power but as helpful as the energy that healed his wounds extremely fast they caused him unbearable, his spirit withering under the enormous strain keeping him conscious during the bodies reconstruction. His whole body was undergoing extreme rejuvenation at a speed that was hard to comprehend, the slashes were visibly fusing themselves back together leaving no trace of the jagged, deep and painful cuts, those cumbersome spots were he was hit by punches, kicks or blunt objects bruised up incredibly fast before healing just like the cuts… the huge gap in his chest where the silver haired ninja's hand pierced through with his chidori was steaming, threads connecting both parts, the organs hit being healed in a near instant. The holes spot was covered by small threads, until it swirled around releasing chaotic crimson colored chakra, before the wound like the rest was fully healed, his body once again gaining its golden sheen, unblemished from attacks that should leave life longs scars and ultimately his death.

How is it possible? What type of being am I, I just took a fatal wound that healed almost instantaneously… the ground drenched in blood yet… I am alive but how?

spoke the fox in a deep animalistic shriek, it sounded ancient, cruel but wise. The power the voice held being on a whole different level, those auburn crimson colored tendrils of vile chakra being carried by the air as it spoke in an awe inducing monotone voice. 

"Who are you… show yourself" the blond asked deathly frightened, the sheer pressure impacting on his frail body being more than anything he had ever felt before. The voiced lacked the humans whiny sounding voice, instead it sounded possessive, chaotic and omniscient. Just the mere voice was enough to make hi quake in fear, falling to his knees in freight, it was just so powerful. It was unreal, the malevolent intent associated with the voice was at a whole different level. The technique the silver haired man used had released a tremendous level of hurtful intent… yet this one did not have that association but one of pure evil, a mischievous mocking like voice.

the voice responded mockingly, almost amusingly at the child's stupidity. The child's naiveté was amusing, for a child who held genius intellect, it was quite refreshing knowing they weren't perfect. So his time to strike was now, while the boy was perplexed and grateful for his life. 

Seeing that the owner of the voice wasn't hurting, inflicting any type of damage and with its earlier comments about him being the person who gave him the power to fight back, and saved his life he got a sense of peace with the voice, he got confidence that the voice wasn't out to make his life hell. "So… what's your point? I promised ojiisan that I would take the Hokage name from him and I never break a promise... its my ninja way."

"Don't make me laugh boy, you have a better chance of becoming the supreme ruler of the earth. How can a boy who is hated by its village hope of becoming the most respected person in the country, being the Hokage doesn't mean you're the strongest person in your country… it means that your people respect you, let it be from fear or love… either way its no difference considering that your village will never care for you. Why would they care for the jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox. Why would they give you the title after trying to kill you for the past six years, and the years to come. To them your nothing but a memento of a battle long fought, you're a reminder of their weakness and the death of their precious Yondaime Hokage."

"What do you mean the jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox. I thought the Yondaime Hokage had killed it in the battle of Burning Pass?" he asked now greatly intrigued, his genius mind coming to a single conclusion, the Yondaime couldn't kill it but had to seal it inside a newly born child… namely him. That would explain everyone's hatred towards him, explain why everyone looks at him with those cold eyes, why they showed such animosity against him and if that were true the voice speaking to him would no doubt belong to the spirit of destruction… the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

he replied rather smugly.he thought out loud, hoping to get an affirmatively response from the nine tails.

"Hai boy, just like that. Now that you know of my existence it will only get worse, seeing that the first assassination attempt failed they will try again and again until they succeed. Your whole life until you are the strongest ninja in the village you will live in fear and because of that you will remain weak and that I will not let happen. The vessel for the almighty nine tails will not be weak, anything below striking fear into the hearts of everyone will not be acceptable… you got that mortal."

'_Whatever floats your boat fuzzy_" he responded plainly, deep within his subconscious in a place not even the nine tails could look through he was jumping in joy, he always wanted to be strong, string enough to get the respect from everyone and through fear or through love the end result was the same he supposed.

"Fuzzy, FUZZY!!! You will pay for your insolence brat, how about I repute the healing that I have done… how would you like that? Hell I could kill you myself in no time flat… want me to tell you how? It's simple, the seal that blasted blond put on me allows me to overrun your system with chakra, since the seals acts like a filter to make my own chakra your own and a buffer for me not to release more chakra than the seal can filter into your own it would seem impossible… but I have my way around that. You want to know how I can go around your ultimate defense… well I'll tell you. The buffer can only hold so long before it breaks and your body is overrun by my chakra, in essence corrupting your chakra and the seal has another seal placed just incase of such an event one that will immediately end your life. Albeit that if your in need in a life or death situation, or your emotions are strong enough you can also overrun the buffer without the supplementary seal destroying your body so as to my death but that is if I chose to let you borrow my power."

Looking at the information in awe, he considered using the beasts immense strength to help empower his own strength, it had pros and cons, but were the positives better than the negatives. By using the fox's powers he would put himself at risk of being manipulated or possessed by the fox's great power, its immense strength also lowered his life expectancy as it is much more potent than his own. The positives would be an increase of his natural senses and abilities, plus an overcharge of chakra, considering that the monstrous fox's chakra would be much more potent in theory so would the ninjutsu he performed… but that would be if he could remain dominant under the fox's power. Seeing that his body had been fighting the fox's own super "chakra" his would slowly get much more potent than other human beings, add to the fact his own chakra stores were superior to anyone even three times his age and were continually rising as his chakra was always fighting the malevolent chakra for supremacy. It was like his body was undergoing continuous chakra enhancing training, his chakra was much more resilient, much more potent and much more powerful than the average humanoids chakra, unlike the normal human and others possessing the all powerful fox's in his navel his body lacked the limit's the human body had, and this time it wasn't the eight inner gates limiting the surge of chakra but the actual human body limitations. It could only hold so much chakra before it burst but considering it took massive amounts of training solely on increasing on ones chakra capacity to ever even hope of acquiring the massive amounts of chakra to overfill the chakra coils. Next would be the fact that chakra was a combination of both spiritual power and physical power, one's intelligence and vitality could attribute to their spiritual power while one's stamina and physical composition could attribute to the persons physical power. Seeing that his spiritual power is constantly rising due to the battles between the nine tail fox his physical power would be lagging behind, its in human nature to do anything that will help you stay alive and subconsciously his body would have to go through arduous training to remain in equal footing with his constantly increasing spiritual prowess… that would be the reason for his super human vitality, stamina and chakra reserves. While his may be superhuman by itself, the reason was probably due to the impact the Kyuubi no Kitsune had on his body.

As the old chuunin motto written by the wise Sandaime Hokage "If you lack Heaven, seek wisdom… if you lack Earth, run in fields and seek advantages and if you have both Heaven and Earth than you can succeed in even the most dangerous missions" he was basically the only being who would never have to abide by those wise words, his body his mind they were in a perpetual battle for supremacy meaning that he would never suffer from the lack of both Heaven and Earth. Theoretically he was already of chuunin standings, albeit his reserves were greater and his physical and mental potential was much, much greater his skills were amateur at best. He would be at the mercy of almost all chuunin and jonin, let alone the ANBU corps that were suppose to help protect him from any threat. But what he thought was interesting was the fact that they treated him like shit, like a second rate villager, meaning lack of respect when they thought of him as a demon, a demon is something you should respect considering that their power is superior to that of man. Fear can be one of the greatest forms of respect one could get, and a demon was deserving of such respect as a single attack could level villages, and now considering the strength of the Kyuubi no Kitsune who could level mountains with a sway of his tails… was oddly retarded.

'_So what do propose demon fox_' he thought rather haughtily, whether his arrogance was from stupidity or bravery one would never know but it probably was a little bit of both. Its not you would fear something that was caged, but its colossal stature was rather intimidating to say the very least. I mean who wouldn't be scared of a mountain size fox with nine long tails swaying causing natural disasters at a whim of their owner. One would have to be fearless, crazy or stupid… or maybe all of the above. Summoning creatures were more in tuned with their surroundings and the power of their foes, the three legendary summoning contracts the toads, the snakes and the slugs, and from them came three legendary ninja who held the contracts the Densetsu no Sannin, the legendary three ninja from Konoha the mountain toad sage Jiraiya, the traitorous prodigy Orochimaru and the legendary sucker Tsunade.

laughed the fox as the blond fumed almost comically at the suggestion, **"my suggestion is that you leave Konoha and completely forget all about it and the inhabitants both good and bad. One cannot grow without forgetting the past, use that to further motivate you in your quest for greatness" **his voice losing its smugness as it continued on with his intelligent words. He couldn't help but pick up his paws and wave them around like he just doesn't care in success. Inwardly he was thinking something along the lines of… this is much easier than planned, albeit some words were changed instead of him hating the village he will use it to drive him further along with his training. Plus it would be much more difficult to get him to trust me if I told them to hate the people and come and exterminate them later on, he will slowly turn to my way of thinking and then we will have some fun. He almost puffed out his chest in success, huffing about grinningly at how easy he was manipulating the child genius. 

'_that actually sounds pretty commendable your foxiness'_ how couldn't help but tease the giant fox, it was quite foolish but so worth it. It was not everyday you could annoy an omniscient fox, let alone one of the nine demon lords. It was just so much fun, so exhilarating and entertaining seeing the crimson furred demon twitch was possibly the greatest moment in his life, maybe seeing a pink haired Hyuga or Uchiha would be better but maybe not. Only one way to find out, and that called for a practical joke that he didn't have the time to do, he would have to do it later when he was stronger… seeing the Uchiha head or the Hyuga head pace around angrily at the pink permanent dye colored hair would be drop dead funny.

"Whatever brat… we leave tonight and don't say anything to anyone"

'As you wish your foxiness' he responded teasingly, what was with him and teasing the gigantic male fox? Was he really that dense that he would mock the greatest demon ever seen, sometimes he wondered if the gigantic fox or any of the other nine spirit beasts were truly demons considering that they were basically the reincarnations of natural disasters.

With the plan set into action, or whatever you could call the suggestion he stealthily made his way to his apartment in hope of putting on the second pair of clothing the princess had bought him that fateful day. Looking back at it now he couldn't understand why the girl didn't adopt him, okay so she might be too young but even then she was the princess of a prospering country in the Land of Springs. She was even so affectionate to him, she was even babying him around through the village to "help her look for stores" which was comically incorrect, it was more like survive her rabid shopping spree.

As he wheezed through the people who were so sure he had already died, he just looked as they were on their way celebrating the defeat of the nine tail fox but most importantly the death of their native jinchuuriki. Screams of the demons death was overlooked seeing as they had to keep a front, the third looked worriedly for the boy he considered his grandson. How his smiling face, brightened up his days, his cheerful façade fueling his hope for the future and his blue eyes filling him with compassion. Truly the savior of Konoha was just like his father before him, an unwavering devotion to the village, determination and a heart bigger than his stomach which considering how much ramen he ate was quite the feat, it was almost impossible to be so compassionate, loving and loveable. Sometimes he wondered if it was hereditary, maybe it was in the genes but then again he sometimes wondered exactly why he looked so amazingly similar to his father… he was a clone of his father right down to his ideals.

'_Naruto_-_kun_' he thought worriedly, the feeling at the pit of his stomach being greatly unnerving. The tea pot shattering wasn't also helpful, it was like a bad omen. Maybe the rainbow in the sky was the most prominent factor either way he was greatly worried. His pseudo-grandson was in danger he could feel it, how he hated the fact that he had to call down the ANBU guarding him this day, it pained him to do it but they deserved a vacation, they deserved to be with their family this glorious day. It would be unfair considering this day was spent usually in mourning, for the loved ones that died in that fateful battle six year ago.

'_Have to move, have to move_' he thought over and over again, his only chance to escape was almost over, he might not even have enough time to change his clothing and grab the money he has stored. It should be enough ne enough to buy a moderately sized house in most villages, he had to remember to thank ojiisan for all the money he was given. Good thing that caretaker and apartment building manager didn't know he was loaded, or else he could imagine his payments to the landlord. It was already quite expensive, sometimes he wondered if it was possibly for rotting three piece apartment to cost seventy five thousand yen, the apartment had the basic necessities, a single bedroom, a bathroom and kitchen living room combo.

'_Hey fox give me just enough chakra to empower my movements, need to get their fast!_' he ordered the fox who in turn just huffed and sent a tendril of his chaotic chakra to speed up the nuke-nin in training, although he wasn't a ninja the clan would no doubt say that if they thought he was alive. Good thing that silver haired man gave him an alibi, it seemed he had the best of luck with stuff like that, he had ever lose in gamble which surprised him greatly. With the super powered legs, he flashed away to his apartment tout de suite. In a flash of crimson he moved around through the crowds, through the alleys and through the streets all the way into his apartment complex. Which he was happy to find that it still hadn't been ransacked of any valuables.

Quickly redressing into a pair of identical clothing, same long black shinobi style pants, silver button up shirt with a dragon design and a new pair of shinobi style sandals, one's which she didn't buy but he himself bought in preparation of needing a new pair of sandals. Under the old the third tatami mat to the right, the center wooden plank was loose, so he picked it up and took the scroll hidden there holding his stash of money and some of other valuables. "YATTA!" he screamed softly, the oxy moron of it all. Stashing the scroll into his pants pockets he rushed his way out, the crown would be at its peak right about now! The perfect time to escape, undetected.

**_DEMONKID_**

"Where is he, where is Naruto" the old man questioned, the third looked dejectedly as if part of his soul had died. The shinobi in the room looked at the scene weirdly, some not knowing what he was talking about while others did, they knew what had transpired considering that they were in on it or involved, but then some looked at the man's worried face and couldn't help but agree with his reaction. The blond had been a nuisance but he had always been something that kept the villagers entertained and gave the village ANBU corps training in capturing, considering the blond haired boy was quite fast for his age but his cleverness was the biggest factor in him being so hard to capture. He was a harmless kid, a cute kid, unless you were in the receiving side of his pranks, or if you were chasing him, and you weren't careful could be the victim of makibishi spikes, trip wire or other such ninja such traps… there was even trap holes. "I said where is Naruto" he said loudly, angrily and most of all disappointedly at himself for not doing a better job at taking care of the fourth's son.

"We don't know Hokage-sama" responded most truthfully, some of them happy to the fact that he might be dead while others were looking at the scene in disgust. Why were the villagers and most shinobi blind, thinking that the boy was the nine tail fox that killed thousands in the span of a couple hours or minutes and then they have the audacity to treat it as the plague. Considering that he had destroyed a couple of towns and villages before arriving to the village hidden in the leaves he should be received with fear not loath, well at least not to his face considering the big bad demon will kill you…

"Well go find him" he ordered loudly, the killing intent he was now releasing causing some of the shinobies bladder to spill, most notably the ones involved in his 'murder.'

Few minutes after the ninja's departure men flocked in wearing white porcelain with different animal designs accented in bright red. "ANBU reporting for duty sir" they saluted, all of them arriving at the exact same time, addressing their superior with the respect he deserved, somehow the scene was more comical as their masks started cracking lightly under the enormous pressure ripped in the air, their response after their masks slight cracks was to visibly shake.

The malevolent intent in the air almost palpable considering the situation, if the boy was dead it was only time before the great beast gets out to raise hell, the beast would be to strong for doors of hell to keep locked… the boy needed at least eighteen years to absorb enough of the beasts chakra to actually weaken enough to keep him stranded in the underworld for a millennia, or at least a century. At the way it is now, in a matter of decades Konoha and the land of fire would fall to the beast's searing flames and when that were to happen the shinigami would no longer be able to take the beast's soul considering he has already been marked by the soul reapers curse mark. If it comes to that may kami-sama save us… he hoped, he greatly hoped the narrow minded villagers and shinobies did not actually stoop as low as killing a child. A child of six years, a child who from the moment of his birth had saved the village from death, a child who's very own father the most loved man… the Yondaime sacrificed with himself to ensure the villages safety. A child whose on mother died giving birth to, she could of chose to get a C section and abort the baby but she chose to give her son a life, her husband a son and the village a new light.

"All ANBU personnel, we have a single objective right now… find Uzumaki Naruto. Search in pairs, one combat specialist in conjunction with a medical specialist, when no more medical specialists are left go in pairs of whatever… just find Naruto at all costs" said the Sandaime gravely, sternly and most of all worriedly. If he was dead then his remains could not be found by other shinobi for his body had the information needed to create super soldiers, extraordinary healing powers and not only from the fox, superhuman endurance and stamina coming from his very own lineage and lastly the secrets to the Kazama clans abilities deep within his blood. The Kazama clan was a member of the Konohagakure no Sato four noble families, one of the Hi no Kuni's greatest shinobi families and an unknown member's of the Land of Light's ruling family.

**_DEMONKID_**

"Sir no traces of Uzumaki Naruto in the north eastern portion of the land of fire" said a ferret masked ANBU.

"Hokage-sama no traces of the target in the south center of the land of fire but we did get information on Orochimaru" said a weasel masked ANBU.

"Orochimaru…" said the Sandaime in shock. Could he have killed the boy to cause a war between the leaf and shadows? "Please explain what you heard… do not leave anything back."

"It is said that Orochimaru is starting a hidden village somewhere in Rice country. It was also rumored that he had been in hiding recently from a band of S rank missing ninja's. They also said something about the Fumaku clan falling into depression and resorting to petty thieving to survive. Something about Orochimaru destroying the last shinobi village in Rice country causing an economic depression on all of Rice country but the local daimyo being bought off by Orochimaru with free protection and handsome payments for his family to live in luxury."

"So Orochimaru is starting his own hidden village, that might be a problem in the near future, but him controlling the Rice country puts us in a very bad position. Nana country is right next door, and they have been allies for decades, plus the fact that Orochimaru has promised vengeance for losing his reign as fourth Hokage to Kazama Arashi. Now to that band of S rank ninjas after his tail, now that is quite the mystery why would a band of s class deviants try and kill him. What was he up to?"

"My group did not find anything Hokage-sama" said the weasel masked ANBU.

"Hokage-dono we the tracking squad found no trace of his scent anywhere in the north western part of the fire country" said a cat masked ANBU who looked got an nod in recognition from a monkey masked ANBU, a tiger masked ANBU and lastly a bird masked ANBU.

"No sign of Naruto in south west and south east fire country " said a dragon masked ANBU.

The man was beyond hysterical, he could only hope that Kakashi would have good news, he couldn't help but feel a terrible sense of foreboding. Now all that he could think of would be how to handle the bad news, he was getting a very bad, bad headache. He was literally pounding his head on the office wall, why did Kakashi have to have a perpetual fear of arriving on time, the death of Obito be damned, that boy needed to take responsibly for his actions. Maybe a demotion would be in only giving him D rank missions until he arrived on time for a full week. Damn that boy and his chronic tardiness, at least Obito helped people while he just went and mopped around at the KIA memorial stone.

Three hours late a dog masked ANBU captain said "No sign of Naruto in the north center of the land of fire."

The Sandaime was down right furious, the nerve of Kakashi to arrive three hours late and give him that attitude. "Kakashi can you ever and I do mean EVER be here on time."

The silver haired dog masked ANBU just shrugged in contempt, he didn't need this. He had a very important date with the greatest movie on earth Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie and it was only his third time he saw it today, that Tatsuki girl drove him wild, from her exotic brown hair, to her beautiful black eyes, those delicate pink lips, to her perfect size bosoms, then her narrow waist and her shapely hips but most of all it had to be that man that looked exactly like his diseased sensei. He couldn't help it, he had the biggest obsession with his blond haired sensei, the man was everything he aspired to be, power to a point where his mere present almost caused people to faint from fear, loved by all without having to do a single thing and then given the title of Hokage when he was only twenty eight years of age. The man was a saint, he was the perfect male figure for anyone growing up, plus the fact that he had the biggest fan club ever in existence made him use the cool laid-back, brooding, bad boy attitude.

"Great, just my luck. Do you have any idea what trouble the Hi no Kuni has now that Naruto is dead."

"Why is Naruto so important Hokage-sama? I mean I know he's the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune but for you to send dozens of ANBU squads to look for him all throughout the Land of Fire is quite obsessive."

"Kakashi… for a genius your quite slow, Uzumaki is the boy's faux clan name."

"What do you mean Uzumaki is his fake clan name…"

"Don't you think it's funny that he was chosen to house the nine tails, if you know your own sensei like I do you would figure it out. Arashi is to self-righteous to ask someone else to sacrifice their son or daughter for the sealing, so that only left one option."

"You can't be telling me that Naruto is the Yondaime's son…"

"That's exactly right Kakashi, the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune as you put it is none other than Arashi's very own son, Kazama Naruto."

The silver haired man could see it now, now disappointed Arashi would be, how angry at his narrow mindedness thinking that he was the nine tails and especially how upset that his very own star pupil had killed his very own son in cold blood. He could already see quite a painful reception in heaven, that was if he was going there, Arashi would no doubt go there considering his self sacrificing attitude and all the acts of kindness he ever showed, the man would always have time to train anyone who was willing to ask, always there if they needed a shoulder to lean on. He was just always there, how someone as kind as him killed for a living he would never know. Maybe one day he would be reunited with the man but till then he had no plan of dying anytime soon, as soon as he could forget about the kid the better. "How is that possible? Arashi-sensei never got married at least as far as I know of… and Arashi wasn't the type of man to procreate with some urchin for the heck of it. I know he would of definitely told me about the marriage, he promised me I would be the best man in his marriage, he promised I would be his children's godfather. He promised…" he really hoped that the man was just lying to him, if what he says is real he might never be able to live with himself.

**_DEMONKID_**

It had been days since the start of his plight to Kirigakure, he had traveled the urban paths out of the Land of Fire and into the Land of Water. The Land of Water known to most as Mizu no Kuni was frolicking with life and chatter.

* * *

Authors Note: My longest chapter up to date that I have written and I believe it's content was very well written, I will start writting chapter two after I compose the first chapter of my NarutoHarem story featuring alot of the Naruto cast, females only but will Have some onesided guys attempting to acquire the kitsune's love. 

So Please REVIEW and tell me how you liked or disliked my chapter... just don't outright flame me!

Next chapter's summary of he's one year in the Kirigakure no Sato Shinobi Academy and his initial introductions to Yuna and Tatsuki

... Also if you can read my other story "The Legend of the Kuroi Senkou" and review it... DEMONKID


End file.
